Sleepless nights
by Michael'sChamber
Summary: Harry is abondend by the magical world, locked away in the headmasters quarter until he's rescued by someone he'd never expected. He moves to America, not knowing that everything is about to change; but is it for the better? M rated for future chapters, Male x Male x Male, Dom!Jasper Sub!Harry Dom!Edward.


**A/N:** I was inspired to write this story after listening to Abandoned by Alexander Rybak. I've driven my boyfriend nuts because I keep repeating the song.. It's beautiful so I suggest you give it a try.

 **Disclaimers** : i don't own the original movies/books or the characters only the plot.

\- This story is mainly focused on the relationship between three men so if you're not into that sort of thing, this is defiantly not for you my friend.

 **Warnings** : Harry will be Submissive to both Jasper and Edward, neither of the two vampires will be mated to each others.

 **Parings** : Harry Potter x Jasper Hale x Edward Cullen

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . -**

 **Sleepless nights - 1 -**

In the end it hadn't been worth it, and I have only myself to blame. I should have seen past my naivety, knowing better then to trust blindly. But I thought they loved me, just as much as I loved them. I thought they cared for me as a family should, or should they?

Harry couldn't answer that question, since he'd never experience what a real family was like. But he had imagine that a real family was like the Weasley's. Loud, filled with laughter and hugs, bickering and teasing and bursting with love. Unconditional love. But had it all been made up? Displayed in such a way to draw him in, to make him long for something that he clearly could never have?

It hadn't done him any good in the end. His hearts yearned for affection but had been bruised once again by people he thought he knew. Ron, Hermione; even Dumbledore - a man known as the protecter of the light side - had made sure he now knew how much he was worth. Nothing.

He had been a tool, someone to use when it would get dire, someone to pick on when they deemed fit; someone to throw away when he wasn't needed anymore.

The war had ended a week ago, Harry had helped restore Hogwarts to its full glory before being banished from the school grounds. It was to dangerous to let him stay, to let him finish his education; to let him exist. If Harry had known that this was what his life would lead to he would have never put his foot into the magical world to begin with.

It hadn't been worth it. The war, the death; the hurt. All of it had been sacrificed just to break him down even further. When would it be enough? Clearly not yet. Because here he was, held against his will; trapped against a wall in the headmasters office.

Harry had been stuck in the damn room for three days without food nor water. The headmaster had left him alone for two of those days after informing him that it was for the greater good.

He leaned against the chilled wall, trying to cool down his feverish body, he wished that it would help with his pounding headache but if anything, take the edge of his overheated body. He felt tears fall as he thought about Remus, where was the man that he'd counted on time after time? Was he also one of those who preferred him locked away, hurt and broken? He wished he knew, only so he could stop his foolish heart, hope to be rescued..

He blamed his fever for the tears that slid down his cheeks. Was it really to much of him to ask for love? Was he suppose to die alone, here, after returning against the temptation of just finally being done; to just drift away in the hopes of a new beginning?

''Damn them all..'' Harry whispered as more tears fell.

''Yes, young master, they've wronged you gravely..'' Harry jumped at the familiar voice. He turned his head towards the opposite wall where the hooded figure was hovering. Harry sighed at the familiar sight, to think it was time for them to met again so soon..

''Death..'' Harry acknowledged, the rooms temperature turned even colder with the phantoms presence; making the small teen shiver.

''Yes, young master, I've returned to the mortal world to assist you.'' Death explained. Harry nodded slowly, yet not understanding the situation. Death seemed to have noticed if the deep, rumbling chuckle was anything to go by.

''You've used my ancient creations to aid you in the past, young Harry Potter. - '' Death started before moving closer to the young hero. '' - ..You have shown courage, kindness and opened your heart despite being treated poorly. And you've protected those who do not deserve such protection, knowingly walked towards death without any regrets.''

Death was now hovering right in front of him, reminding him just why dementors were known as the image of said man.

''You, hero of the wizarding world, has been chosen by the deathly hollows to wield their power. You are _the master of death_.''

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . -**

Harry woke up disorientated. He didn't recognise the room he was in, nor the bed he was currently occupying. But the thing that freaked him out the most, was not knowing how he'd gotten here. At first he thought that he'd been moved to a different 'cell', but his current state of comfort didn't entertain that idea for long. The room wasn't spacious but it was.. pretty. It had pale walls, pretty flowers and a large bed.. it was bright and welcoming.

''I see you've awakened, master.'' Harry turned towards the voice, eyes wide in disbelief.

''Y-You again.. I thought it'd been a dream..'' Harrys whispered forth. He must have passed out from the high fever..

''You were in quiet a dire state, young one.'' The deep voice continued with a slight nod. Harry stared at the hooded figure curiously.

''Where have you taken me?'' Harry asked with a slight tilt to his head.

''I believe you're somewhere in France.'' Harry looked shocked by the hoarse answer. France was a long way from home..

''You.. saved me.'' Harry stated with a watery smile. Death seemed to sit frozen on the chair next to Harry. He chuckled thinking his master to be one of a kind, no one had treated him with such warmth and gratitude, not even the poor sods longing for him to sweep them away.

''You should rest, no one will hurt you here.'' Death said as he stroked his masters hair with his bony fingers, watching the youth fall into a restful sleep.

 **. . - . . - . . - . . -**

''But where should I go?'' Harry asked with a sigh. He and Death had been discussing the same topic for the past 40 minutes without coming to closure, there was always something that made him unnerved.

''Anywhere you want to go, think about what you want for a change.'' Death answered as he tried to comfort his master. Harry was young and insecure, making it difficult for Death to not just drag Harry to the other side with him. The only thing that was stopping him was the fact that there was rules even for him to follow.

''But what if Remus is looking for me? I can't just leave him behind..'' Harry said as he looked at death with a desperate frown. He needed to know..

Death knew that this man was Harrys way to closure and if his master was to remain healthy in both body and soul, death needed to find this man.

''Then I shall search for him.''

''Y-you..- Really?'' Harry asked with hope shining through his eyes. Death smiled down at the troubled teen, his master had been hurt for far to long..

''You are my master, I need to take care of you.'' Death mumbled kindly, making the youth smile even wider.

''Then.. Maybe America isn't so bad..'' Harry said as an afterthought. He didn't fancy moving to a different speaking country but to remain in England was far to risky.

''I'm sure it will suit you well, I shall be with you every step of the way.'' Death promised, He really was becoming a softy when it came down to his master..

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . -**

Forks. A small, quiet town with a small population, located in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington and is one of the rainiest locations in the United States.

Harry had been drawn towards it because of it's desecration. He didn't want the city life New York promised. When he had returned from the dead to finish the war he hadn't known that he'd accepted eternal life. ''Accepting'' the hollows had made him unintentionally accept the responsibility to become the master of death.

To think that the title Master of death made him powerful beyond measures was still foreign to him. Magic wasn't ha part of him anymore, he was magic itself. Mother magics immortal son. He was to walk on earth until earth itself grew to old and together with death, he would leave as the last man standing. Harry had almost passed out when Death had reviled the whole extent of what his title entailed.

Harry had yet to come to terms with how he was feeling over the matter. To walk on earth for centuries, watching generation after generation wither didn't sit right with him. He knew that eventually he would just have to come to terms with it but would he always be alone? It wasn't like he was given a new beginning, eventually he would have to start over again and right now he didn't know if he could let himself get close to someone he would have to watch die in the future.

''Stop it Harry..'' He scolded himself as he walked towards the intimidating high-school. He didn't have any good experiences when it came down to schools - wether it'd be the muggle kind or not.. He noticed the glances and outright stares he was given my the local youths, it made him even more nervous then before.

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . -**

''Excuse me?'' Harry asked the lady at the reception. He'd been told that it was here he would have to collect his schedule. The lady behind the desk reminded him of a slightly heavier version of Professor McGonagall.

The lady looked at him with a blank stare for a second before blushing, squealing in delight. Harry was standing a short 5.6 ft with his long unruly hair, giving him a young playful look. He had gotten rid of his glasses before leaving England, making his big almond shaped emeralds for eyes stand out even more. He had a slim, yet slightly muscled body and a heart shaped face. He was attractive in the eyes of most beholders, female and male; even though he himself was oblivious to it.

''You must be the new student! Harry Lupin was it?'' She asked. Harry nodded slowly, not prepared for the energy of excitement that the woman was emitting.

''Here is your schedule dear. Take this paper and ask each of the teachers to sign it and then bring it back here at the end of the day okay?'' She asked with a kind smile. Harry smiled back uncomfortably, not really used to such a response.

This was going to be long day..

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . -**

Edward wasn't having a good day, then again he hadn't had a good day for the past 2 months. Alice was driving them all nuts with her constant need for attention, especially Jaspers. Rosalie hadn't really helped matter by voicing her irritation, well their irritation, because now Alice seemed to make it her mission to nag them all into insanity.

Rosalie had flat out told her to stay away from her, making it her own quest to find a place where Alice wouldn't disturb her and Emmett. He would probably have done the same if he didn't pity Jasper so much, they were best friends after all.

As he sat down at his usual desk, a wondrous smell reached his senses. It smelled like fresh, newly fallen snow, like the sweetest peppermint, like the richest cinnamon. It was a perfect balance of sweetness and earth. But as soon as it reached him it went away. He stood up to follow it but stumbled to a halt as he watched the teacher give him a hard stare in question.

It would just have to wait then..

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . -**

Jasper had noticed Alice difference, her constant need for attention and disrespecting of privacy; a rule they had set up because of his needs of silence and peace. Now though, sitting in a class room full of potential victims were not much better, it wasn't because of the constant bickering between class mates nor the smell of their blood. It was the feeling of not belonging. He felt like he was slowly drifting away from Alice and at the same time from the rest of his family. His thoughts came to a halt as the same smell that hit Edward moments, unknowingly to him, just moments ago assaulted his senses. He looked up to see a beautiful teenage boy talking to the teacher, which in turn pointed towards his table. His stomach took a brisk turn as the boy started walking towards him, emitting emotions of stress and being uncomfortable.

The new student didn't look at him when he sat down. Jasper sat in wonder as he took in the sent of the teen wondering why it didn't make him hungry but instead willed it away. The long messy hair made him want to run his finger through it to try and tame it while at the same time mess it up even more.

He was short, almost as short as Alice and Esme, but had a grace to his walk that they severely lacked; something that was unusual, being that they're vampires. He was intrigued and as soon as he met those emerald orbs he knew he'd found his true mate.

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . -**

Okay, Harry was generally confused and slightly disturbed. As soon as he'd entered the history class, being placed beside a vampire of all creatures..

So the vampires name was apparently Jasper Cullen, brother to the rest of the Cullen coven who also attended the same high school. At least they were vegetarian vampires so they didn't emit a large scale of threat to him but, but being the keyword, something was defiantly up with two of them; one being the blonde one himself.

Jasper had been staring at him during the whole hour of class, he guessed the vampire wasn't too fond of being near a human, immortal or nor, at such close distance but when he finally met the vampires stare he felt some sort of connection being formed, his magic pulled slightly forward while the immortal teen seemed more at peace and friendly.

After that encounter he bumped into another mosquito, this one named Edward Cullen. Biology had been interesting to say the least, not that he actually learned anything but Edward seemed more.. attentive then Jasper.

 **/flashback/**

 _''So.. England? You miss it?'' It had taken the vampire around 20 minutes to even make a noise. Harry had smiled briefly towards him in acknowledgement as he sat down, feeling slightly more disturbed when he felt a presence probing his mind walls. His magic did the same kind of pull thing it had with Jasper and the immortal teen seemed to react the same way as the former vampire._

 _''Hmm? No not really, I mean the weather is kind of the same.'' Harry answered as he laid his head on top of his folded arms._

 _''Really? Well that's a relief I guess, change is hard on some people.'' Edward seemed amused at his attics but didn't comment._

 _''Well I guess some would, but fear of something unknown and new is probably the reason.'' Edward seemed surprised and intrigued by the answer._

 _''And you're not afraid then?'' Edward asked in a curious fashion, not expecting the answer he received._

 _''Of course I am but if there is one thing i've learnt it's that there is nothing to fear but fear itself and when the unknown and impossible already appeared once, you've got to try to not fear it and instead accept and deal with it as it comes.'' With a slightly intrigued and impressive smug look on his face Edward offered his right hand to him._

 _''Edward Cullen.'' Harry looked at the hand and smiled though a bit mockingly, it's not everyday you meet someone so.. well-mannered._

 _''Harry Lupin.''_

 **/end of flashback/**

The bell rang and Harry had left the room with a quick goodbye. He felt drained and impatient, he wanted to get to the cafeteria as soon as possible so he could calm his nerves. The stares had intensified during the day, it was as if he relived his first week at Hogwarts all over again.

When he was younger he had found it annoying but also reassuring, he felt wanted even though he hadn't known why.

But this was different, no one knew him and by the look of it seemed only to be the beginning of a very long year.

He bought an apple and ice tea and quickly moved towards a table that was unoccupied. He took a seat next to the window before biting into his food, despite having the urge to rip his head of instead..

''Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley, you're _Harry Lupin_ right?'' Jessica stated more then questioned, purring out his name. Jessica seemed to get a bit nervous as she didn't get a response from her new ''victim of affection''.

''So.. What brings you to Forks?'' She asked, forcing herself to sound as confident and excited like she had before.

''Reasons.'' Harry answered shortly, he turned his head as he heard loud snickering from behind him. About 4 benches away sat the 5 vampires that'd frustrated him to no end today, well two out of the group at least.

''They're the Cullen's.'' Jessica told him, now excited for real; she knew she had him in his web now.

''I know.'' Harry stated, making himself ready to leave. Jessica looked at him surprised, no one had turned away from her gossip about that family before.

''Well did you know that they're all adopted? Mrs. and Mr. Cullen took them all in in their teens and they're practically insest! It's true, the blonde one, Rosalie, is dating Emmett, the tall dark haired one. While Alice, the short girl, is dating Jasper, he i-.''

''So? I fail to see how that is any of our business and frankly I could careless.'' Jessica's mouth was now wide and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She stood up angry, crossing her arms to appear threatening.

''Because it's disgusting! They're freaks!'' Harry was now sitting there, looking incuriously at teen. It was utterly ridiculous, who raised this child?

He stood up himself, shorter but not less intimidating.

''It's people like you that is disgusting. Ruining others life by spreading rumour 'cause it's fun. It's petty and disgraceful and I feel sorry for you.''

''No need, at least I was wanted by my parents unlike theirs.'' Jessica told him with a smug smile gracing her lips, oh how he was on her black list now. Harry heard chairs moving and knew that it was a very unwise move by the mortal teen.

''They were wanted enough to be brought into a loving family, loved unconditionally and kept safe just like your parents is there to provide for you.'' Harry knew that nothing he said would make the stupid girl before him change her mind and frankly he had felt like he was waisting time.

''It's just because is unable to give birth.'' Jessica sneered as if it justified anything she said. Harry shook his head in disgust at the girl.

''Anyone can make a baby, it takes a real mother to raise a one.'' Harry said and left the room. The Cullen's was standing there, watching him leave. Jasper and Edward was filled with pride while the rest of the family felt both gratitude and shock except one..

''Wow, I like the kid.'' Emmett said with a goofy smile, still not taking his eyes of the door. Rosalie was mutely nodding her head in agreement, she had never liked any mortal before but this little beauty had made her feel at loss of words. But Alice was looking worriedly at Jasper and the door, not knowing what was going on; but she didn't like it.

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . -**

''You should have been there Carlisle! He was all tiny and cute, like an angry kitten!'' Emmett laughed. They had retold the incidence and Esme had been moved beyond words.

''He sounds like a very fine young man.'' Carlisle told them while sitting on the sofa next to his son.

''My powers doesn't work on him though! I can't see his future nor if we have any part in it!'' Alice yelled frustrated, breaking the happy mood. Edward frowned in though, his own power didn't seem to work on his young mate either. It was as if there was a wall protecting his thoughts.

''Calm yourself, there is no need to get worked up over nothing.'' Carlisle told his coven.

''How can you be so sure that it's nothing?'' Alice asked, narrowing her eyes in anger. Carlisle look at her offended.

''Are you doubting my judgement?'' Alice didn't answer but by the way she acted it was clear. She ran upstairs into her and Jaspers room and slammed the door behind her.

Carlisle signed as he put his head in his hands. Edward pick up his thoughts and felt his heart grow more respect for his father.

''Dad, can I speak to you?'' Edward asked. Carlisle had doubted himself a split second when Alice had ran upstairs.

''Of course, let's go to my office.'' Carlisle had sound isolated his study so he could have some privacy when he needed it. They were planning to do it to the whole house but hadn't gotten to it yet.

''So son, what's troubling you?'' Carlisle felt hurt for what Alice did but tried to mask it. Edward sat in the chair before him with a understanding smile.

''The new student.. Harry. I think, no I know he is my mate.'' Carlisle's troubled features turned from hurt to a genuine smile.

''That's great Edward! After such a long time, this is amazing.'' Edward grinned, he agreed it was amazing, he had waited centuries to find him; even though he hadn't really expected it to be a boy.

''Yeah, but he's human. How am I to get close to him without scaring him away?'' Carlisle didn't lose his smile.

''I think we will have to make a visit.'' Edward looked confused while Carlisle had a fatherly sparkle of excitement in his eyes. While somewhere in Scotland there was a long-bearded wizard whose twinkle was long gone and replaced with fury.

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . -**

 **A/N** : So... You like it? I know it's quite long but that's awesome for those who like the story right? I didn't find a good spot to end it on until now so yeah.. I'll continue it on other document now.

please refrain from leaving a review if your arrogant and rude. I do not need unnecessary hate. If you can't be mature enough to leave constructive critique, please don't.

if you have any thoughts, questions or concerns feel free to contact me by either leaving a **review** or by sending a **PM**.

 _Michael_


End file.
